


【TwoSet｜EB｜台灣AU】年少輕狂時

by blonly801



Category: TwoSet, Video Blogging RPF, twoset violin
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Out of Character, 台灣AU
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:29:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26629819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blonly801/pseuds/blonly801
Summary: 作者支持台獨+仇中份子，盜文者視為同意台灣為主權獨立國家＊TwoSet Violin RPS＊OOC不可避＊皆為妄想勿上升真人＊如有雷同，美夢成真＊CP為EB (Eddy×Brett)＊各章節無按照時間軸排序，想到什麼寫什麼＊如果喜歡這篇文章，請分享/轉噗、Kudo/按心或是留下你的感想！
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 10
Kudos: 76





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 此文有用中文及注音拼出的台語  
> 如介意請點擊視窗右上的叉叉  
> 台語語意詳見文末註解

今年即將升大四的陳韋丞正頂著熾熱灼人的豔陽、提著大包小包的行李往捷運站的方向邁進，他正在準備回高雄的老家過暑假。

這是他人生中最後一個有實質意義的暑假，因為在他升上大四後除了繁重的課業壓力外還要面臨第一階段國考，大五後就會進入醫院開始見習，基本上已經沒有自由可言。

這就是為什麼陳韋丞的行李裡其實有一半以上都是又厚又重的原文書及筆記，他可真的沒有太多時間能夠吃喝玩樂。

沒抽到宿舍的陳韋丞為了省錢是住在物價相對便宜的三重區，租屋處靠近捷運站附近讓交通仍然十分便利，他與幾位死黨分租透天套房，生活空間雖不大但也足夠舒適。

唯一的問題是這一帶的治安實在說不上太好，到處都有8+9橫行，讓人只是出門覓食都不能太過鬆懈，萬一被找碴那可真的是吃不完兜著走。

  
  


陳韋丞在陌生環境時一向行事謹慎小心，害羞慢熱的個性讓他在人際互動上總是慢人家一拍，但只要相處久了就會發現他是個敢瘋敢玩的有趣傢伙。

這樣一個個性溫和的青年，很難想像他會在今天因為一時的年輕氣盛，與惹不得的不良少年起衝突。

事情是這樣的，就在陳韋丞走到靠近捷運站的巷口時，聽到附近傳來兇狠的叫罵聲。

「才一大早就在打架鬧事，這些人真的是沒救了。」陳韋丞一邊搖著頭暗想著他們的不是，一邊下意識的用眼角餘光偷瞄噪音的來源。

但令青年想不到的是，事件的中心並不兩派人馬逞兇鬥狠，而是大約四個不良少年正圍著一位長相斯文甚至有些可愛、年齡與自己相仿的青年不斷嗆聲。

陳韋丞直覺事情不對勁，不知從何來的正義感驅使他向他們靠近，越靠近那名一臉驚恐正不停搖頭的青年就越能聽清楚8+9到底在說什麼。

  
  


「哩洗袂曉攻威逆！嘎挖欸掐A到洗袂曉ㄊㄟˇ錢出來賠喔？」➀

「幹！哩哥攻英文嘎哇企跨麥！」➁

「攻威啊幹！」➂

聽上去似乎是那名青年不小心碰到他們的機車才被找麻煩，雖然青年看上去很像台灣人，但他開口閉口都是用英文道歉，陳韋丞猜他大概完全不曉得自己做錯了什麼。

「 _嘿！我很抱歉冒犯到你們，但我真的不懂你們在說什麼！我不想惹麻煩，只是想離開好嗎？_ 」青年的嗓音低沉好聽卻充滿不安及恐懼，他下意識地護著背上揹著的東西小心地向後退，卻還是被他們發現了。

「公殺小啦幹！窩武攻哩ㄟˇ塞造嗎？」➃

其中一人伸手就去扯青年的背包，陳韋丞認出那東西了，那是一個黑色的琴盒，原本還在試圖保持冷靜的青年馬上激動地甩開對方的手，而這個舉動果然讓不良少年非常的憤怒。

「賣啊捏啦！伊姆洗呆灣郎啦！伊根本聽嘸恁咧攻啥！伊馬毀吸咧啊，就吼伊造啦！➄」終於看不下去的陳韋丞不知道哪裡生出來的勇氣，馬上擠到他們中間擋在青年面前嘗試替他緩頰。

但聽得懂人話就不叫8+9了，他們對於不知道哪裡蹦出來的陳韋丞更是生氣，罵咧咧的要他少多管閒事，甚至還伸手去推一臉好欺負的陳韋丞。

原本面色平和的青年忽然臉色一沉露出殺氣騰騰的表情，細長的桃花眼瞪著那些不入流的小混混竟也讓對方嚇得一時之間不敢說話，他們下意識地後退一步與陳韋丞保持距離。

「哇攻吼伊造洗聽嘸郎威逆？幹！伊洗武仄蝦密代誌，一定愛啊捏？幹拎娘咧，金罵洗五瓦敖啦！恁綱災影哇洗向？公威啊操！」➅

很少大聲罵人的陳韋丞在盛怒之下看起來格外恐怖，平時只會仗著人多勢眾到處逞兇鬥狠的不良少年也被唬得一愣一愣，一時之間還真的不敢上前繼續叫罵，就怕是不是真的惹了黑道份子的朋友。

這時陳韋丞看準時機轉頭小聲的用英文跟青年說了句：「 _我叫你跑就跑！_ 」

「 _什麼？_ 」

沒等人反應過來，陳韋丞轉身抓住青年的手就往捷運站的方向飛奔而去，好在他平時還是有在健身運動，即使揹著沉重的行李、拖著腳程不快的青年還是能與8+9們拉開一段距離。

當不良少年想到要追上去時他們已經衝進有保全的捷運站內，沒瞧見他們追進來的跡象，陳韋丞這才放開青年的手，蹲在地上大口喘氣。

  
  


「 _你……你還好嗎？_ 」陳韋丞把身上的行李放在地上，靠著牆面喘得上氣不接下氣，他看了一眼同樣氣喘吁吁的青年，發現他的臉色慘白像是隨時要昏倒一樣，躲在鏡框後的大眼仍心有餘悸地泛著淚光，他拿起眼鏡用手背隨意抹去後開始慢慢平復情緒。

「 _謝謝你救了我……我根本什麼都沒做，只是不小心碰到他的車子，他們就……_ 」青年下意識的把原本揹著的琴盒抱在懷中，比起自己被打或是搶劫，他更怕的是自己的寶貝小提琴會被他們搶走甚至用壞。

「 _呃……你、你沒事就好。_ 」其實陳韋丞的英文還沒有好到可以跟外國人順利交談，更多的是聽得懂對方在說什麼卻不曉得該怎麼回答。

休息夠了之後，陳韋丞打算站起來繼續自己的返鄉之旅，這時一隻纖長好看的手伸到面前，而手的主人正用好看的笑容在向自己道謝。

「 _今天真的非常感謝你。我的名字叫Brett，你呢？_ 」

「呃……陳韋…… _你可以叫我Eddy。_ 」陳韋丞握住Brett小自己一號的手被對方拉了起來，他們的手很快就放開，但那個骨感又滑嫩的觸感一直停留在陳韋丞的掌心，久久沒有散去。

「 _謝了，Eddy。像你這麼見義勇為的人已經不多了，如果你沒有及時出現，我真的不知道該怎麼辦。_ 」Brett再度向陳韋丞表達感謝之情，但英文詞彙量已經開始不夠用的青年也只能點點頭說句不客氣。

「 _你怎麼了？為什麼不說話了？_ 」Brett見陳韋丞的反應變得越來越少，皺起眉頭、歪著頭，顯然是擔心對方是不是身體不舒服。

「我沒事啦……啊不對，我是說…… _我很好，只是我的英文不好，所以……_ 」陳韋丞雙手一攤表示自己身體很好，只是大腦有技術上的問題。

Brett捏著下巴想了一會兒，最後用與方才對話時完全不同、略顯傻氣的聲音慢慢的說著。

「偶、偶其實會一點中文……一點點！」

  
  


🎻🎻

  
  


在得知Brett其實聽得懂中文但不太會說也不太會讀之後，兩人的對話就變成一個人說英文一個人說中文這種詭異的情形，但大多時候陳韋丞還是得中英參雜著溝通，如果講得太快或是太口語就會得到Brett歪著頭一臉不解的可愛表情。

因為陳韋丞救了自己，Brett非常堅持一定要請對方吃飯以示道謝，他們暫時還不敢在三重逗留，於是陳韋丞就領著Brett到他的學校——公館附近——讓青年挑了一件喜歡的店一起共進午餐。

在閒聊的過程中陳韋丞知道Brett曾經住過台北，但很小的時候就舉家移民澳洲，而且從小就學習小提琴是個貨真價實的古典音樂家，這讓曾經也有過音樂夢的陳韋丞很是羨慕。

「我也學了幾年小提琴，大概到國中吧……考上雄中後—— _就是我們高中的第一志願_ ——就沒有學了。」陳韋丞看著Brett的琴盒，小時候學琴的記憶都湧了出來，他記得他也曾經跟父母吵著要當音樂家，當然是被數落一頓後要求他要去當個醫生才有前途。

「 _我懂我懂，我也被媽媽叫去當醫生過，但我就是不要！好險後來弟弟當了牙醫他們才沒有繼續逼我了。_ 」

彼此明明都是第一次見面又有語言上的障礙，但兩人間卻有說不上來的親切感，或許是曾經體會過相似的童年及亞洲父母望子成龍的壓力，讓原本像是平行線的音樂家及醫學生有了交集。

「 _但你真的當了醫生！_ 超厲害的！」Brett喝了一口拿鐵後忍不住讚嘆陳韋丞的努力，他的學業成績一直都不好，或許這就是媽媽放棄逼他當醫生的原因之一吧。

「普通啦……啊！時間不早了，我還要搭火車回高雄！」兩人聊了一整個下午讓陳韋丞差點都忘記要回家的事情，他有些依依不捨地看著眼前的青年，胸口有股難以言喻的情緒在波動著，他想跟Brett交換聯絡方式，卻不知該如何開口。

「 _嘿！我會在台灣住一陣子！要不要加個好友？我記得你們習慣用Line？_ 」像是讀懂了對方的心思，Brett主動提出的要求讓陳韋丞忍不住露出傻乎乎的笑容。

  
  


「Eddy路上小心喔！」

Brett跟陳韋丞在捷運站裡分道揚鑣，他用帶著口音的中文向對方道別後目送陳韋丞走進火車站裡。

年輕音樂家原本滿是笑容的臉龐瞬間變得無精打采，他在人來人往的捷運站四處張望一下後，才慢慢地走下月台尋找回家的方向。

當Brett抱著琴盒靠在牆上隨著捷運的晃動發呆時，放在口袋的手機突然震動了一下。

青年拿出手機看了一眼馬上彎起眼睛露出可愛的笑容，他想了一下後回了一個表情符號，Brett很期待下次再見到他。

  
  


『 _找個時間來高雄玩吧！_ 』

  
  


END

* * *

**台語註解**

➀「你是不會說話嗎！撞到我的車不會拿錢出來賠喔？」

➁「幹！你再說英文給我試試看！」

➂「講話啊幹！」

➃「說什麼鬼東西啦！我有說你可以走了嗎？」

➄「不要這樣啦！他不是台灣人啦！他根本不懂你們在說什麼！他也道歉了，就給他走啦！」

➅「我說他可以走你們是聽不懂嗎？幹！他是有做什麼事，一定要針對他？幹你娘咧，你們是有多厲害啦！你們知道我是誰嗎？講話啊幹！」

➆8+9：以宮廟為聚集地的不良少年，常常聚眾飆車、鬧事。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 腦中閃過一個畫面：陳韋丞為了保護楊博堯，所以用一串台語飆罵人  
> 於是就生出這篇人設不詳的文了XDDDD
> 
> 原本只是想滿足自己的妄想，想著想著倒也想看看如果依照這個立場，兩人是否能在一起  
> 麗莎還幫我查簽證或是思考楊博堯在台灣可以去哪裡工作，報考台灣的樂團之類的  
> 畢竟陳韋丞還要讀書讀好幾年，不可能輕易離開台灣，只能讓大一屆又已經畢業的楊博堯觸發留在台灣的故事線
> 
> 但是呢！！！  
> 這劇情各方面而言都會變得十分龐大及繁瑣，所以我懶得寫(´ヮ`)  
> 之後可能會掉落打炮的劇情，反正我就想看EB愛愛啦！！！


	2. Chapter 2

自從那次在三重的相識後，兩人間的距離也越來越近，明明只認識兩個多月卻像認識一輩子的朋友。

他們能聊的話題很多，尤其在古典樂這塊算是滿足陳韋丞當初無法實現的夢想，他珍惜著Brett留在台灣的每一天，如果可以的話會盡量每天帶著喜歡台灣美食的Brett四處打牙祭。

當然語言障礙還是有的，但陳韋丞身為能考上台大醫學系的高材生，多聽多講後也開始能夠用英文與Brett輕鬆交談，反倒是Brett的中文程度一點長進都沒有，因為陳韋丞的英文程度變得越來越好。

但Brett不可能永遠留在台灣，他畢竟是澳洲人、他的家也不在這裡而且簽證也有時效性，隨著不斷逼近的回國時間，陳韋丞想空出更多時間與Brett相處，可是繁重的課業壓力讓他每天都被時間追著跑，恨不得一天能有四十小時可以讀書。

Brett有時會在深夜跟挑燈夜戰的陳韋丞通電話，雖然與其說是通話更像是知道有個人正陪著自己熬過痛苦的漫漫長夜。

陳韋丞不太清楚一般的男性友人會不會有這樣的互動，以前高中交過的女朋友倒是有這樣跟他聊天一整晚，但……Brett是個男人，他也喜歡男生的機率能有多高？

  
  


「 _嘿，Brett……_ 」

「 _嗯？_ 」

「 _沒、沒事……你先睡吧，我的進度差不多了。_ 」

「 _好啊我正好也累了，晚安囉！_ 」

「 _晚安……有空再找你吃飯。_ 」

  
  


說不出口……陳韋丞自己也不曉得該向對方問些什麼。

你現在有女朋友嗎？你覺得男生喜歡上好朋友正常嗎？要不要跟我一起留在台灣？跟我在一起好不好？

自私！太自私了！

擅自說出這種話，不是連朋友都當不成了嗎？

  
  


「可是我真的不想要你回去……」

  
  


🎻🎻

  
  


Brett獨自住在位於內湖的老家，只有他跟他的小提琴。

他原本沒打算在台灣待這麼久，畢竟這趟未經計畫的旅行只是想逃避自己在澳洲的失敗，他追尋自己的夢想好不容易走到這一步，在最後一刻他卻開始猶豫……這真的是自己想要的嗎？

Brett常常覺得他的人生有些空虛，似乎少了什麼但又說不上來，或許是抱持著這樣的態度才讓他在樂團甄試上頻頻碰壁，難道這個選擇其實是錯誤的嗎？

誰知道他在台灣認識了陳韋丞。

那名害羞、善良、容易胡思亂想卻又比誰都還意志堅定的大男孩，這樣的人格特質強烈吸引著Brett的靈魂，也安撫了他空洞寂寥的心靈。

  
  


「我喜歡他。」Brett很肯定地對自己說著。

但對方是怎麼想的？他喜歡男人嗎？他喜歡Brett Yang嗎？他喜歡這個各方面都與自己截然不同的小提琴家嗎？

  
  


把自己關在房裡鑽牛角尖不是Brett的個性。

Brett看著今天剛收到的電子郵件，難以壓抑的興奮情緒不斷湧現，他相信這個就是他把握住陳韋丞的最佳時機，只要這一切都不是自己自作多情的話。

  
  


🎻🎻

  
  


再一個禮拜Brett就要回澳洲了，坐在書桌前複習病理學的陳韋丞根本完全無法靜下心來專心讀書，他滿腦子都是Brett與自己並肩而行的身影、Brett低沉好聽的嗓音、Brett瞇起眼睛的笑容、Brett替自己演奏小提琴的模樣。

陳韋丞覺得自己心塞的快要喘不過氣，他頭一次知道思念一個人會是一件這麼痛苦又令人難以割捨的心情。

青年拿起手機想看看之前趁Brett不注意時偷拍的影片，陳韋丞不是很懂對方正在拉奏的曲子叫什麼名字，只覺得聽起來輕快好聽甚至有些耳熟，小提琴家修長好看的身體隨著旋律搖擺，低垂的雙眼能看到長長的睫毛輕輕顫動，慢慢睜開的大眼與正在偷拍的鏡頭對上。

影片的尾聲能聽到陳韋丞調皮的笑聲及Brett用琴弓指著對方笑罵的聲音，還沒等到進度條走到最末端，來自Brett的來電突然佔據整個螢幕，手機不斷發出嗡嗡嗡的震動聲，嚇得陳韋丞差點把手機扔出去。

  
  


「 _喂、喂？怎麼了？你怎麼還沒睡？_ 」才在思念對方就接到本人的電話，陳韋丞難掩心虛地接起電話，只希望不要被Brett聽出自己聲音的異樣。

「 _你看窗外！我在這裡！_ 」Brett好聽又有精神的聲音從手機的另一端傳出來。

陳韋丞愣了幾秒後一邊在心中大喊著：「不會吧！」，一邊衝到窗邊旁激動地打開窗戶，果真看到他最心心念念的身影正用燦爛的笑容向樓上用力揮手。

「 _嘿！Eddy！你……欸！_ 」Brett的話還沒說完電話就被對方無禮地掛斷，他正一臉疑惑地想要回撥時眼前的大門被猛然推開——是氣喘吁吁的陳韋丞。

「你、你怎麼…… _你怎麼跑來了？_ 」

「 _我搭最後一班捷運過來的。我還買了鹽酥雞喔！_ 」

  
  
  


兩人在深夜的無人巷道裡一邊並肩而行一邊分食又香又好吃的鹽酥雞，晚上的夜風涼爽舒適，不像白天總是被又熱又毒的太陽追著跑，他們漫無目的的四處閒逛，享受著只有兩個人的世界。

Brett一如往常的跟陳韋丞分享著今天發生的事，字裡行間中總是有意無意的提到以後回澳洲就吃不到台灣美食、還沒機會到其他縣市走走，甚至是以後很難再找到一個像陳韋丞一樣這麼好的朋友。

聽到這裡，陳韋丞忍不住皺起眉頭露出痛苦的表情，他悄悄地撇過頭不想讓Brett看到自己難堪的模樣，但仍不小心脫口而出道：「難道……我們不能不只是朋友嗎……」

這句話陳韋丞是用中文說的，他預期Brett一時之間應該聽不懂對外國人而言相對困難的雙重否定句，他暗自猜想Brett現在應該正一臉狐疑地歪著頭希望自己能解釋給他聽，但陳韋丞只感覺到一個輕柔的觸感撫上他垂放在身側的左手手背，青年瞬間停止呼吸、渾身僵硬到連路都快不會走。

陳韋丞不敢低頭去看是什麼正在碰觸自己的手，他任由對方滑嫩的手指輕輕撫摸過他的左手，那隻執弓的纖細手指慢慢地擠進他的指縫間，最後像是終於鼓足了所有的勇氣，緊緊握住青年的食指及中指。

兩人不約而同地停下腳步呆站在原地，此時的陳韋丞感覺到一股熱血往臉上直衝，不用照鏡子就知道自己的臉肯定脹得通紅；同時間Brett也把頭往另一邊撇去，他咬著下唇壓抑不住顫抖的嗓音，用沙啞的聲音小聲說道：「 _如果我說……我也不想只當朋友呢？_ 」

比小提琴家大一號的掌心瞬間回握住勾著自己的纖細手指，陳韋丞激動地轉過身拉著Brett的右手，脫口而出就是一句：「那我能喜歡你嗎？」

已經無法思考的大腦沒能攔下擅自行動的嘴巴，當陳韋丞意識到自己說了什麼蠢話時恨不得馬上找個洞把自己埋起來或是逃到一個沒有人認識他的國家重新開始他的人生，但他又怎麼捨得在這時放開Brett的手呢？

「當然可以呀。」Brett也跟著用中文回答陳韋丞的傻問題，他瞇起雙眼笑得靦腆，天知道他等對方說出這句話等了多久，儘管Brett直到出現在陳韋丞的家門前都還不確定對方對自己真正的心意到底是什麼，但當他的手沒被狠狠甩開時Brett就知道自己的努力沒有白費。

「 _我下個禮拜沒有要回澳洲，我已經在台灣找到工作也申請新的簽證，就只等你告白……雖然我沒料到你居然想先經過我的同意。_ 」長一歲的Brett露出調皮的笑容趁機糗了陳韋丞一下，對方好不容易散掉的紅暈再度回到臉上，陳韋丞氣急敗壞的扯過Brett的身體，仗著身材優勢直接把人摟進懷裡，說什麼都不會輕易放開。

「 _對啦！我就是愛問啦！你居然偷偷計畫這麼多事情，如果我不要你怎麼辦？_ 」陳韋丞把身體小自己一號的Brett抱得死緊，將臉埋在對方肩窩想藏起自己羞紅發燙的雙頰，他感覺到對方的手也跟著抓住自己的上衣，小心地躲過容易發癢的腰間。

「 _我就、大不了我就自己走回內湖啊……_ 」Brett聲如蚊蚋的聲音在陳韋丞耳邊響起，他忍不住笑出聲來，一邊想著才不會讓對方這麼委屈，一邊暗自讚嘆自己喜歡上的人真的好可愛又好帥氣。

「 _所以……你今晚要睡我家嗎？_ 」

「 _我應該沒有別的選項吧。_ 」

  
  
  


告白後的第一晚兩人徹夜未眠直到天亮，當然沒有發生什麼不可告人的事情，只因為他們實在太害羞、心情又太過激動，只要意識到彼此的存在就完全睡不著覺。

當陽光漸漸透過老舊的窗簾照進昏暗的室內時，Brett才終於閉上眼睛沉沉睡去，今天有早8的陳韋丞在床上掙扎了一下後才悄悄地溜下床替對方蓋好被子，迅速地寫張紙條壓在Brett的眼鏡底下後就抱起厚重的課本衝出房門。

  
  
  


『 _房間鑰匙在桌上，記得等我回家，不然我進不了門。 by 你的男友』_

  
  
  


END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 繼續跟麗莎聊著台灣AU的各種可能性  
> 很想看陳韋丞超不想楊博堯回去但又說不出口  
> 然後被楊博堯誘導著先告白後順利在一起的畫面
> 
> 真的是很久沒寫這麼純情的東西了……  
> 第一次牽手那段也算是我夢寐以求的畫面……  
> 既期待又害怕受傷害的試探著對方，最後好不容易抓住卻只敢握著手指什麼的……
> 
> 是要不要這麼可愛啦ヽ(*。>Д<)o゜（自己說
> 
> 不知道你們有沒有感受到楊．心機boy．博堯的小詭計，最後也被陳韋丞偷偷學了一點XD  
> 然後故事中沒有交代楊博堯會去哪裡工作，之後會提到不用擔心（如果有後續的話
> 
> 反正這兩個人終於順利脫單惹  
> 可以寫打炮了吧！！！（咦


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 一個關於名字的小故事。

每個戀人間總有一些專屬於彼此的暱稱，讓人更有甜蜜的親密感、更有特別的佔有慾，不過以陳韋丞與Brett為例，他們似乎都還是以稱呼彼此的名字為主，沒想過要用別的小名，至少Brett以為陳韋丞不在意這個。

兩人交往至今又過了半個年頭，Brett一直都是用陳韋丞的英文名字在喊他，無論是在日常生活亦或是在床上歡愛時，Brett總是用「Eddy」在呼喚他。

陳韋丞對此還算可以接受，反正他的英文名字就只有Brett在用，就當做是專屬於戀人的暱稱，但Brett的情形可就不同了。

每一個人，不管是自己、自己的同學、Brett的同事或是隨便哪個知道對方名字的人都會這麼叫他，對陳韋丞來說反而一點也不特別。

但要自己對著Brett喊Babe、Honey、Darling什麼的他也說不出口，九成九的機率還會被Brett嫌棄噁心。

  
  
  
  


「 _Brett，你的中文名字是什麼？_ 」

「 _怎麼突然這麼問？_ 」

晚上七點，兩人在Brett位於內湖的老家一起窩在沙發上看電視、吃晚餐，Brett正津津有味地看著電視上不知道重播幾次的變形金剛，對於陳韋丞突如其來的問題是滿滿的不解。

「 _告訴我就對了！你應該有吧？只是很少在用。_ 」

「 _呃……小時候太調皮把我媽氣得半死時她有大吼過我的中文名字……長大後就很少了。_ 」

Brett不是很懂陳韋丞的用意，但他還是用不熟悉的語調一個字一個字慢慢念給對方聽，「 _我的中文名字是_ 楊……博……堯。」

「楊博堯……楊博堯…… _是這樣寫嗎？_ 」陳韋丞用手機跟對方確認名字的正確寫法後露出意味深長的笑容。

  
  


Brett聳聳肩，覺得陳韋丞應該已經滿足他的好奇心後想繼續看他的電影，誰知道對方突然放下手中吃到一半的晚餐，轉過身湊上來就用手臂把自己鎖在男友與沙發之間。

「 _以後除了你的家人之外，就只有我可以叫你_ 楊博堯 _，好嗎？_ 」男人的嗓音低沉、溫柔但不容拒絕，Brett抬著眼對上戀人狹長勾人的桃花眼，不知為何的突然開始心跳加速，他能感覺到血液迅速地衝到白皙的雙頰中讓他的臉變得又燙又紅。

Brett乖巧地點點頭後，得到陳韋丞一個滿意的笑容及落在額頭上的吻，「 _乖孩子。_ 」

語畢，陳韋丞毫不拖泥帶水地坐回原位後，端起便當繼續吃了起來。反倒是還斜躺在沙發上的Brett恍神了幾秒後才一邊搓著額頭一邊掙扎著坐起身，瞪著一派輕鬆的男友，仍舊一頭霧水。

「 _剛剛是什麼情況？_ 」

  
  


🎻🎻

  
  


練完琴後Brett才晃進浴室裡洗澡準備休息，當他一邊用毛巾擦著半乾的頭髮一邊走進臥房時，一看到正坐在書桌前讀書的男人背影，就忍不住走到對方身邊黏到那個人身上。

「 _你在讀什麼？_ 」Brett把下巴放在陳韋丞頭上，居高臨下地看著攤在桌上的厚重原文書，上面雖然寫的都是英文但他可是一個字都看不懂。

「 _神經解剖學。你要不要先去睡覺？_ 」陳韋丞放下手上的筆握住從後頭湊過來的白皙小手，他抬起頭與Brett交換一個簡單的吻後，又把注意力放回課本上。

「我不要啦！想一起睡覺……」Brett用帶著口音的中文奶聲奶氣地討好著，像沒骨頭似的把身體往男友身上掛，磨磨蹭蹭地走到陳韋丞身旁後就往對方懷裡擠。

「嘿！ _你在幹嘛啦？_ 」陳韋丞無奈地舉起雙手任由耍賴的大貓爬到身上、跨坐到自己雙腿上。

Brett滿意地抱著戀人的身體把臉埋在他胸前撒嬌，微濕的頭髮輕撫過陳韋丞的下巴，男人一邊寵溺地摟住對方溫暖的身體，一邊嗅著與自己相同沐浴乳香氣。不用等他開口大概也曉得Brett想要做什麼，從那泛著紅暈的雙頰及因情慾而燥熱的身體就能略知一二。

「 _明天是星期日，你今天也很認真讀書，今晚就休息一下嘛。_ 」Brett抬起頭吻著陳韋丞的頸側，還故意發出「啾啾啾」的聲響，怕癢的男人忍不住抖了一下後摀住Brett調皮搗蛋的嘴，低下頭在他耳邊輕輕說著：「 _那你今晚可別想休息喔，_ 楊博堯。」

  
  
  
  


陳韋丞也真的如他所說，把主動求歡的戀人壓在床上肏得泣不成聲，連腰都快直不起來。

Brett緊抱著對方的身體，口中吐著斷斷續續的呻吟，有意無意地呢喃著Eddy的名字，他雙眼渙散地看著眼前同樣因情慾而緊皺眉頭的男人，那人溫柔地吻上自己的唇，眷戀地在Brett耳邊低聲傾訴。

  
  


「我真的好愛好愛你喔，博堯。」

  
  


「 _什麼！啊……_ 」低沉好聽的嗓音在Brett敏感的耳邊不斷響起。

男人用那熟悉卻又陌生的名字不斷呼喚著自己，Brett的內心深處總會不由自主地感到一陣酥麻，每被呼喚一次埋在體內的凶器就狠狠頂弄一次，直到最後被陳韋丞抱在懷裡再度攀上了高潮為止。

「 _啊、啊啊……Eddy……好舒服……_ 」渾身無力的Brett癱軟在戀人懷裡，被憐惜地捧在懷裡又摟又親，他瞇起眼睛享受著事後繼續被寵愛的安全感。

  
  


陳韋丞退出自己後依然抱著Brett沒打算鬆手，他又故意在對方耳邊喊了幾聲「博堯」，果不其然地看到Brett露出害羞的表情揉著耳朵，似乎不懂自己為何會對自己的中文名字有這種反應。

「 _你是叫上癮了喔！感覺好奇怪……_ 」

「 _一點也不奇怪。_ 」陳韋丞撥開戀人汗濕的瀏海，望著對方的眼神滿是愛意，他湊上前一邊輕輕摩挲著Brett濕潤的唇瓣一邊說著：「 _因為你已經開始習慣聽到這個名字時就會想起我了。是吧，_ 博堯？」

  
  
  


「 _可惡……被你擺了一道……_ 」

「 _所以我才說只有我可以叫你這個名字嘛。_ 」

  
  


END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 雖然說很想寫初次打炮的小故事，但這已經是摸透彼此時的日常愛愛擦邊球  
> 想要讓陳韋丞喊Brett「楊博堯」，於是努力試圖合理化這一切
> 
> 大概是想做巴夫洛夫犬的實驗吧（沒有  
> 讓Brett在下意識中把「楊博堯」這三個字跟陳韋丞串在一起  
> 畢竟是二十幾年沒用的名字，就算知道這是在叫自己，還是會覺得怪怪der  
> 老朽是這麼猜測的啦
> 
> 下次再來寫第一次愛愛  
> 累得半死的醫學生被急著想%%的男友拉上床後這樣那樣的故事  
> 想寫個很主動的楊博堯嘻嘻


End file.
